


I Love You

by casgirlat221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Death, Destiel - Freeform, Drinking, Ficlet, Fluff, Gay ships, Jack kline - Freeform, Loss, Love, M/M, Pain, SPN family, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Spn fandom, Suffering, Supernatural - Freeform, Team Free Will, castiel - Freeform, otp, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casgirlat221b/pseuds/casgirlat221b
Summary: A/N: Hey you guys! Thank you for deciding to give my ficlet a chance! I hope you love all the angst :)P.S: This contains spoilers for season 12





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey you guys! Thank you for deciding to give my ficlet a chance! I hope you love all the angst :)
> 
> P.S: This contains spoilers for season 12

_“Cas… I - I love you.”_

The first time Dean Winchester choked those words out loud, only the defining silence of his empty room greeted him. Castiel was dead and the only thing that remained was the trench coat which smelled of dry blood and dirt. It no longer smelled of Cas. 

—------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time Dean confessed his feelings out loud was the next day when he was playing the mixtape on repeat. 

_“I love you Cas and I really miss you buddy. Come back to us. Come back to me. Please…”_

The words were simple but the emotions behind them were not. 

—------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ever since then, Dean would end his prayers to Cas with an ‘I love you’ and a silent plea to come back alive. And every morning he would wake to an empty bed and a tear-stained trench coat. 

——----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dean I understand your pain but you’ve got to help me out with Jack,” Sam pleaded one day. “I cannot do this alone. I lost my best friend and my mom too, Dean.”

“You don’t understand Sam,” Dean pushed past his younger brother and reached for the cooler to grab a couple of bottles of beer. 

“Then make me understand Dean.” Sam stood cross-armed in front of Dean and refused to move. 

Dean stared at the cold bottles of beer in his hand before finally meeting Sam’s eyes. “I love him, Sam. I’m in love with Cas.”

Sam’s gaze softened and he didn’t have the heart to correct the tenses in Dean’s confession. “I know Dean… I’m sorry.”

———--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam had stopped reaching out to Dean but the latter could not just sit around anymore. Dean started becoming more productive. He started taking care of Baby and giving her regular washes. In fact, Dean was back in the kitchen cooking breakfast and lunch in no time. He would still shut himself in his rooms for hours on end of course, but it was baby steps and Sam was content. However, Dean refused to go near Jack as the Nephilim reminded him too much of his dead angel. 

“I love you Cas and I know that you would want me to help Jack… but I’m sorry man. I can’t look at him without seeing you and… and it hurts.”

—------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was after seventy-six confessions did Dean hear the voice he never thought he would hear again. 

It was a fine Thursday morning and Dean was in his room, going through all the pictures that he had in the bunker when he realised that there were no pictures of Cas. None. He was about to reach for another beer when the voice behind him stopped him cold.

“Hello Dean.”

Dean turned back so fast that he almost got whiplash. 

“Cas?”

Cas was looking at Dean with a small smile. Before he knew it, Dean closed the distance between him and the angel and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“You’re real. This is it. You’re here.” Dean was crying again but he didn’t care. 

He sniffed in the familiar scent of Cas but the latter pulled away and placed a hand on Dean’s cheeks. Dean closed his eyes and leaned into Cas’ touch and his green eyes met Cas’ warm blue ones. But the blue eyes held hesitation and Cas’ hands twitched at his sides. 

“What’s the matter Cas?” Dean whispered.

Cas took a long unsteady breath and before Dean could react, Cas tilted his head up and pressed a soft kiss on Dean’s lips. Before Cas could pull away, Dean wrapped his arms around the angel’s waist, pulled him impossibly closer and kissed him deeper and harder. It was a long time before the two came up for breath. 

“I love you Cas,” Dean breathed out. 

“I heard you. I love you too Dean.”


End file.
